The Toxic Angel
by Yaoi Twins Of Yin and Yang
Summary: 4th in Angels series. I'm just gonna add this on to the end of The Hidden Angel since it's turning out to be so short. Pen name changed from Delilah Rain Loveless
1. Sex, Sai, and Cyanide

**A/N: I decided to start the next part of the Angels Series as a new story called 'The Toxic Angel'! Enjoy!**

**Song: 'Ready, Set, Go!" by Tokio Hotel**

_The Toxic Angel_

Chapter 1 Sex, Sai, And Cyanide

"You said he wasn't going to be there!" Naruto yelled. "When I checked he wasn't signed up," Orochimaru said. "He must have chosen classes after you did.""Your right," Naruto said. "I'm just stressed that's all. Sorry I took it out on you"

"Sir he's awake," Kabuto said walking into the room. "Who's awake dad?" Naruto asked. "It's a new kid I recused," Orochimaru said. "His name is Sai, but I don't think it's a good idea if you meet him right now." "Why not?" Naruto asked, opening the door to the room where Sai was. "It's not like he looks like Sasuke..."

But when he saw the pale raven he froze. "Why don't you go lie down," Orochimaru said. "You can introduce yourself later." "Did I do something wrong?" Sai asked. "No you didn't do anything wrong," Orochimaru said reassuringly. "You just look like someone, that's all."

- - - -

"Prove it," Sasuke said with lust in his eyes. "Prove that you'll never leave me." "Sasuke we can't," Itachi said. "We did it before," Sasuke said. "I was drunk," Itachi said. "But I wasn't," Sasuke said. "You know you want it. No, _need_ it just as much as I do. All you need to do is place just one kiss upon my lips and we can both feel whole again."

"Noone shall ever find out about this though," Itachi said devouring Sasuke's lips hungrily. Leaning into the touch Sasuke let out a moan and he caressed his cheeks. They both undressed the other, feeling each other up in the process. With them both completely naked, Itachi made butterfly kisses up Sasuke's neck and across his entire body.

"I miss him so much," Sasuke whispered thinking of his lost love. "So do I," Itachi said thinking of another. "The way his eyes would sparkle under the moonlight." "The way his hair would glow in the sunlight."

"His pale skin." "His blue eyes." "Everything." "Everything," Sasuke said just as Itachi slammed into him. Tears dripped down the eyes of the brothers as things heated up. Faster and faster Itachi went and louder and louder they both screamed. Soon Sasuke started clawing at his brothers back as if to rid himself of the misery inside.

And soon Itachi started biting his brother's neck and shoulders as if trying to kill the pain all around. "Naru!" Sasuke cried as he reached his climax. "Oro!" Itachi cried as he reached him. They collapsed on the bed covered in cum, blood, and tears. "Never abandon," Sasuke said. "Never forget," Itachi whispered.

- - - -

"I'm sorry about earlier," Naruto said as he entered Sai's room. "It's okay," Sai said. "Orochimaru said it was because I look like someone you know." "Yeah," Naruto said. "It's kind of a messy situation. I'd rather not talk about it." "Fine with me," Sai said. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could get something to eat, would you?"

"I'll call Kimimaro to get you some," Naruto said. "Thanks," Sai said. "No problem," Naruto said taking out his cell. "Hey Kimimaro the new kid is hungry do you mind bringing up some food for him? Thanks." "I have a name you know," Sai said a little bit annoyed. "Yeah I know," Naruto said. "It's just that not everyone knows you're here let alone your name."

"True," Sai said. "So what exactly is life like here?" "It's safe," Naruto said a smile appearing on his face. "And everyone here understands. You see we all went through something difficult in our lives at one point or another. I don't know how else I can explain it except as heaven."

"Sounds nice," Sai said. "But it's gonna take some getting used to." "Why's that?" Naruto asked. "I grew up in an abusive household," Sai said. "My dad was an alcoholic and my mom was a druggy. They sold me to the government for money, drugs, and booze. I was a slave there for 19 years.

When I finally broke out I was blind and a monster. I was living on the streets for a month before Orochimaru found me. As an assassin I tried to kill him at first and we began to fight. But I came to respect him when he spared my life. When I woke up he told me a fell unconscious from lack of nutrition and here I am now." "Food's here!" Kimimaro said barging in. "Let's eat!

**A/N: And the plot thicken! Dun dun duuuuuuuuh!**

**Thnx: Thanks for reading! Since I started posting on Deviantart I've been getting so many reviews and stuff I don't know what to do with them! So instead I'll say thanks for reading and put trivia if you guys want. But I hope you do cause I think it will be a lot of fun!**


	2. Why Does This Keep Happening To Me!

**Song: 'Yami Ni Chiru Sakura' by Alice Nine**

_The Toxic Angel_

Chapter 2 Why Does This Sort Of Thing Keep Happening To Me?!

"I'm so excited!" Sai said. "I can't believe I'm going to a real school!" "I just don't understand why you're going," Naruto said as he parked his car into the school's parking lot. "You're already a genius! I've seen your IQ test." "I already told you," Sai said getting out of the car. "I'm here to take arts courses. Nothing else." "Whatever," Naruto said. "Let's get to class before the bell rings."

- - - -

"Dude, did you see guys see the new kid?" Kiba asked excitedly at lunch. "He's like a gay mascot or something!" "Yeah," Shikamaru said. "Best not tell Sasuke about him though." "Why not? "Kiba asked. "Because I saw him hanging out with Naruto most of the day," Shikamaru said. "Shit," Kiba said as he spotted Sasuke with Sai and Naruto. "Why does everything that could possibly go wrong happen to that kid?!" "If only we knew," Shikamaru said. "Then maybe we could prevent it."

- - - -

"I bet you're all wondering why I called this meeting on the roof," Hidan said. "Well it's fucking because fucking Itachi and fucking Sasuke are fucking being fucking emo." "Even though Hidan has a mouth worse then Satan," Kakuzu said. "He's got a point. We need to think of some way to cheer them up before the worse can happen."

"The only way I can think of is if they are reunited with their lovers," Sakura said. "But that's impossible." "This whole situation is just distressing," Sasori said. "I think I'll go check on Itachi, un," Deidara said. "I'm really worried about him." "That's a good idea," Ino said. "Gaara why don't you go check on Sasuke." "Okay," Gaara said and left the rooftop with Deidara.

- - - -

"Hey Itachi are you okay?" Deidara said walking into Itachi's room. "I'm just fine Dei Dei," Itachi said. "Just fine." "Um Itachi," Deidara said. "What's with that look on your face, un?" "It's nothing Dei Dei," Itachi said walking towards the blonde seductively.

"I just spy something I want that's all." Then, like a cobra striking his prey, he pinned the blond to the wall attacking him hungrily with his lips. "Itachi don't!" Deidara cried pushing the raven off him. "You know I'm with Sasori, un!" "Well then he'll just have to learn to share," Itachi said attaching himself to the blonde bomber once more.

"Please Itachi," Deidara pleaded. "Don't do this, un." "Just succumb to your desires my dear," Itachi said groping the artist beneath him. "Trust me, I can be very pleasing to both the mind and the body." "Itachi." "What is it my love?" "Faster..."

- - - -

"Deidara," Sasori said searching through the halls. "It's been three hours. Where are you?" "In here, un," came the faint reply from behind Itachi's door. "Deidara are you alright?!" Sasori said tearing open the door

only to find Deidara crying on the floor with only a sheet from the bed covering him. "I'm so sorry, un..."

**A/N: FINALLY!! I was wondering when I would get my inspiration back for this story.**

**Thanx: In case you didn't know Thnx: Thanks for reading! Since I started posting on Deviantart and I've been getting so many reviews and stuff I don't know what to do with them! So instead I'll say thanks for reading and put trivia if you guys want. But I hope you do cause I think it will be a lot of fun!**


	3. Memoirs Of A Broken Heart

**Song:'So I Thought' by Flyleaf**

_The Toxic Angel_

Chapter 3 Memoirs Of A Broken Heart

"ITACHI!!" Sasori cried bursting into Deidara's room. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO DEI DEI?!" "Nothing," Itachi said seductively. "That is, nothing that I won't do to you." "Why?" Sasori said. "Why are acting like this?!" "Why?" Itachi said. "Because it's not fair. YOU AND DEIDARA HAVE THE PERFECT RELATIONSHIP!! THE PERFECT LIFE!! YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE THE ONE YOU CARE ABOUT MOST!! I CRAVE A LIFE LIKE THAT!! No, I need it if I am going to survive."

Grabbing Sasori passionately, he kissed the redhead as if trying to forget his problems and dive into a new life. And Sasori knew this. He always had a gift for uncovering people's true intentions and now he knew what Itachi needed right now was a piece of what they had. Security, happiness, and love. He was going to take Itachi to Pein for some psychological help, but only after he had his moment of painless bliss. "Deidara," Sasori said. "Drop the blanket."

"But danna!" "No buts!" Sasori said. "Itachi needs us now more then ever! And I'll be damned if he dies because of a little thing such as commitment." "Thank you," Itachi said, tears running down his face like a never ending river, his eyes brimming with hope for the future, and his mouth in the slightest of smiles. "It's okay," Sasori said quietly. "We've all been there once . That's why the Akatsuki was formed. So that we'll never be alone again."

"Really, un?" Deidara said. "You never told me that Sasori-danna." "Heh well I can see why you wouldn't know that," Sasori said. "You two are the youngest, well next to Sasuke and his friends that is." Then with a smile as genuine as autumn day he kissed Itachi with such empathy and passion that Deidara couldn't help but his heart break just a little bit. But when he saw the look in Itachi's eyes his own past flashed before him and he understood his craving for an escape. Then walking up to his soon to be lovers he gave into the temptation plaguing. And when it was all over they only had one thought on their minds. 'Why is it so hard...'

- - - -

Sound Lair - Dinner Time

"So then I was all like 'if you're be a bitch can you at least try and not act like a hoe," Naruto said as everyone started laughing. Everyone but Sai that is. "Hey Sai why aren't you laughing?" Kimimaro asked. "You love this story! Are you upset about something?" "Not me," Sai said looking directly at Naruto. "But you."

"Sai I think you've been spending a little too much time in the sun lately," Naruto said jokingly," Naruto said laughing a little. "Don't play stupid with me," Sai said. "I can tell that under that carefully placed smile a battle is raging on for your sanity. You're ready to burst and you know it so why don't you just admit it." "Shut up!" Naruto said flinging his tray and all it's contents at Sai. "You don't know shit about what the fuck is going on so I suggest you shut you're goddamn mouth!"

Then everything he had been holding in just came bursting out in a flood of tears and he ran out of the room only to collapse crying. "Naruto," Sai said after he caught up to him. "It's okay to love. Noone's gonna hate you if you do." "But I'm scared Sai," Naruto said. "What if I get close to Sasuke only to lose him again. I don't think I could handle it." "It's up to you but answer me this," Sai said. "Could you really live the rest of your life without Sasuke?"

- - - -

Monday At School

"Sasuke stop staring at Naruto and eat your lunch," Shikamaru said at lunch. "I'm not staring at him," Sasuke said. "Dude you are totally staring at him," Kiba said. "Look I'm not staring at him so can you just drop it!" Sasuke said. "It's okay if you are," Gaara said. "I mean you love him so it's hard not to right?"

"Well I think Sasuke's little addiction is cute," Sakura said. "Don't you agree Lee?" "Yes my dear I do," Lee said. "Their youthful passion reminds me of the days when I was trying to win you over my lovely flower." "Aww Lee you're so sweet," Sakura said blushing. "Wait you two are going out?" Kiba asked.

"Yes we are," Lee said. "But it wasn't easy. You see every time I tried to ask her out she would viciously reject me. But I never gave up and then one day she finally said yes just to shut me up. But things went great and we've been together ever since." "I wish things ended like that for Naruto and me," Sasuke said solemnly.

"Oh but they can Sasuke!" Lee cried. "Though many have tried to separate you two in the past but you never gave up did you?" "No," Sasuke said. "Well then what makes this any different?" Lee asked. "I believe that nothing is really worth it in life unless you have to fight for it. So fight Sasuke! Fight for Naruto and prove to him that your love is more powerful then any law or prison. We believe in you and we believe that you'll persevere!" "Yeah you can do it Sasuke," Kiba said. "Go for it!" Ino cheered. "You know what guys," Sasuke said with a smile on his face. "Maybe I will."

**A/N: OMG! I go away to summer camp and I come back with more chapters! I should go to camp more often. Also incase you haven't noticed I changed my Pen Name.**

**Trivia!: Fact. I'm too lazy to go find any trivia now.**


	4. My Beloved Angel At Last We Are Reunit

**Song: 'My Blue Heaven' by Taking Back Sunday**

_The Toxic Angel_

Chapter 4 My Beloved Angel At Last We Are Reunited Part 1

'Sai is right,' Naruto thought to himself as he headed to Science. 'I can't give up on love so easily. But how do I tell Sasuke about this revelation..." "Hey dobe!" Sasuke said using his pet name to snap the blonde out of his thoughts. "We need to talk." "I agree," Naruto said. "But I need to get to class or else Professor Jiraiya wi-" "No dobe!" Sasuke said slamming Naruto into the janitor's closet. "We talk now. I don't want everything we've worked for to be ruined just because your dad did something illegal. I love you and that's all that matters to me."

"Sasuke I love you too," Naruto said. "But before this goes any further I have to tell you something that I've kept inside for far too long. I didn't leave because we were on the run. Though cloning is illegal there is no proof that me or my family was involved." "But why Naruto," Sasuke said. "Why did you lie to me!" "Because I was scared! Naruto screamed. "I was scared of being rejected and I was scared of ruining your life! I mean, you have so much going for you. You deserve so much better then a freak like me." "Bullshit," Sasuke said. "I don't that care that you're a mutant. And I don't care that you can turn into a fox/human thing. Hell I wouldn't even care if you were Satan's long lost twin brother! I love you Naruto. And as long as I can spend the rest of my life with you I'm happy."

"Oh Sasuke," Naruto said tears of joy welling up in his eyes. "I'm just so happy." "Me too Naruto," Sasuke said. "Me too."and then he grabbed his beloved's face and kissed him with the passion of months of seclusion and denial. "Sasuke," Naruto panted when the kiss was broken. "I need you." "Well we are standing in front of the janitor's closet," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Let's," Naruto said opening the door and pulling Sasuke in. Then they continued their passionate battle of tongues. "Oh god," Naruto said as Sasuke bit his neck. "How I've missed the feel of your lips seducing me so."

"I know," Sasuke said slipping his hand into Naruto's pants. "For just as you have craved me I have craved you." Naruto moaned as Sasuke began stroking his length."I'm just so happy," Naruto said. "You here with me is like the most perfect of dreams." "And the best part is we never has to wake up," Sasuke said huskily. "But Sasuke!" Naruto cried pushing Sasuke away. "Only crazy people live in a fantasy such as this." "Then let's be insane together," Sasuke whispered into his kitsune's ear. Then in one swift movement he removed the pants and boxers, and swallowed him whole.

Naruto cried out at the sudden contact. Immense pleasure overcame him as Sasuke began to suck and nip at his pulsating member. "Naruto I can't wait any longer," Sasuke said as he full undressed the blonde and himself. "Promise me you'll scream my name so loud the world will know you're mine." "Sasuke!" Naruto cried as the raven slammed into him repeatedly. Tears started to form from the immense pain it cause him. "I'm sorry," Sasuke said wiping away Naruto's tears. "I just can't hold back."

"It's okay Sasuke," Naruto said. "I'm just so happy you're here. Please, just pound me as hard as you can!" At hearing this Sasuke slammed into the kitsune hitting his prostate dead on. naruto cried out and subconsciously started pumping himself. "Good my little Naru-chan," Sasuke said. "You're so hot right now." Then he started to suck on his foe's neck leaving hickeys everywhere. The more Naruto cried out from the euphoric pleasure the faster and harder Sasuke went. Soon their words were nothing but a bunch of pants and moans. But even though their words were inaudible, their thoughts were as clear as day.

'I found him,' Sasuke thought 'I found my lost angel. And this time I'm never letting him go.' 'I'm so happy,' Naruto said. 'I feel as though I have been reunited with a little angel fallen from heaven. Oh wait, I have.' And then they cried out in perfect harmony. Each others names entwined in the power of their love for one another and their releases of pure ecstasy. The two boys collapsed on each other to exhausted to notice someone opening the door. "Naruto," Sasuke said trying to catch his breath. "Don't ever leave me." "I won't Sasuke," Naruto said. "Never again." "Hey you were right it is them!" a voice said. Naruto and Sasuke turned to Kiba and Sai standing in the doorway. "I told you," Sai said. "I'd reconize Naruto's voice anywhere."

**A/N: OMGYAY!! Not only did I finally make another chapter but also at lunch yesterday when I was doing the 'Lucky Star Dance' and the 'Haruhi Suzumiya Dance' and my friends were trying to stop me this cute Senior/Junior (I'm not sure which it was) came up to me and introduced himself and said he like my dancing! His name was Jared and he was super cute and tall. Yay!**

**Trivia: Onigiri is japanese for "rice ball", a commonplace food in japan made of rice and a small token of food pressed into the back such as a plum or a piece of fish.**


End file.
